Computerized 3D modeling for building architecture has become the de facto standard for designing, construction, operating, maintaining, and remodeling of buildings. For new construction, 3D digital Computer Aided Design (CAD) drawings are readily available. For older buildings however, 3D architectural models either are missing, or are not up to date due to multiple remodeling and changes that have not been documented over the years. In these situations, it is important to first recover the 3D architectural model of the building before any remodeling or retrofit is carried out. This is referred to as “as built” floor plan recovery and can be done in multiple ways. One way is to use tape measure or laser pointer devices to manually measure dimensions in a building to recreate the architectural floor plan manually. Another is to use laser range finders, either static or mobile, to scan the buildings in order to create a 3D point cloud, which can then be used in a manual, laborious, and tedious step to create the 2D or 3D digital floor plan of the building. It may be useful to provide a method for converting a building scan to an electronic 2D or 3D floor plan that may be editable using 3D or 2D design tools. As such, methods for generating a floor plan from a building scan are presented herein.